Blood Lost
by Calliandra
Summary: Pureblooded wizards can no longer deny that inbreeding is causing the downfall of the wizarding community. This means trouble for Hermione and Draco, as they try to outwit the scheeming Lucius. However, there is a fine line bt anger and passion.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Loosely inspired by the Marriage Law Challenge on WIKTT, however, this story's plot is very different as it doesn't involve a law at all and is HG/DM not HG/SS. Please review if you wish me to continue it!  
  
Blood Lost  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione was in her favorite place, the library. The sweet smell of books engulfed her as she breathed deeply and settled into a comfy chair by the window. Bright light streamed in through the window, and Hermione let the Indian summer heat soak into her skin as she delved into a one of her favorite classics: "The Lord of the Rings."  
  
It was the beginning of her seventh year, which Hermione knew would prove to be the best year ever, as Voldemort had been defeated at the summer equinox just a few short months ago. There had been great losses of course, but the relief of everyone who had survived was enormous and the magical community was well on its way to being rebuilt. All seemed to be well with the world.  
  
Except for one person. Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was currently flipping and skimming through a pile of books at the other end of the library. Although Hermione had grown used to him studying in the library all these long years (contrary to Ron and Harry's speculations, the fact that his grades were a hair's width below Hermione's was not simply his father's doings), this was different. He had been in the same position in all his spare time ever since school started last week. His hair was uncharacteristically disheveled and he was reading the books with an intense, almost possessed, look about him.  
  
Hermione had to admit she was curious about what Malfoy was up to. His father had, of course, managed to survive the fall of Voldemort with nary a scratch and had since been trying to keep his high standing in the magical community. Draco, while being under constant scrutiny and suspicion at school, could not be accused of being a death eater, either, and it hadn't taken too much of a toll on his social standing at school.  
  
But this was just plain out-of-the-ordinary, Hermione thought with a smile, Draco without his hair slicked back!  
  
Just at that moment, Draco gave a low, frustrated noise and stormed out of the library, leaving his books on the table. Hermione started, then looked around to see if there was anyone in the library at that hour. Most every student seemed to being outside enjoying that last of summer weather, however.  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself, this was a chance to see just what Draco had been looking for in those books. Looking out the door and down the hall to make sure he wasn't coming back, Hermione crept over to the other side of the library.  
  
The books around the table that Draco had been sitting at were a wreck. Piles of books threatened to collapse and Hermione suffered a moment of anger and frustration at Malfoy for his lack of care towards the volumes. She discarded those thoughts quickly, however, and leaned down to see the titles.  
  
"Blood Magick", "The Pureblood Maiden's Pamphlet and Guide to Marriage" was opened to a page entitled "Importance of a Betrothal to a Wizard of Magical Lineage", "The Magical Bloodlines of England and Great Britain", and a variety of other books all having in some way to deal with magical blood were scattered about.  
  
It looked as though Draco had left his notes as well. Hermione was about to move "The Purest of Them All" and take a closer look at what Draco had written when they were snatched away by two pale hands.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked, his voiced filled with the usual malice, but lacking the usual lazy drawl. Hermione moved back from the table, bumping to a chair. She felt the usual anger surging through her,  
  
"Excuse me for wondering what has made you spend all of your grooming time researching in the library. It certainly shows," Hermione spat.  
  
"Granger. As much as I would love to have a duel of wits with you, at the moment I have much more important things on my mind, like trying to salvage my future from the bloody hands of my father, for one." And with that last bit, Draco stalked off with his papers clenched in his hands, a grim determination set in his face.  
  
Hermione was more than a bit flustered, and she stood there, watching the door he had marched through, as if it might give some clue of his distress. It said nothing, however, and soon her heartbeat went back to it's normal pace, and Madame Pince, who had returned to her desk from the back room, gave her a odd, but kindly, look.  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" She asked. Hermione nodded and returned to her seat where she had left her book. But try as she might, she couldn't get back into the story and after a few futile attempts, she headed off to find Harry and Ron.  
  
After an afternoon of watching Harry and Ron play a carefree game of quidditch, Hermione found she was able to finally forget about Malfoy and get back into her book in front of the fire in the common room. She had her own bedroom now, as Head Girl, but she found that she had grown used to the clamor of the common room, and sometimes even preferred to read and do homework there rather than in her room. Plus, Malfoy shared her common room as Head Boy and Hermione wanted to keep her mind off him for the time being.  
  
Instead of being allowed to peacefully read, Hermione couldn't help but overhear a group of gaggling girls on the couch next to her when the name "Draco Malfoy" was mentioned.  
  
"It's in Witch's Weekly, look!" said one of the girls, a fourth year. " 'Scientific Study of the Decline of Magical Blood Unleashed!' "  
  
Needless to say, Hermione was intrigued, could that possibly have something to do with what Draco was doing in the library? She listened to the girls read out portions of the article, but when she didn't hear his name immediately, Hermione begun to wonder just what about such an article would interest the teenaged girls, and how Malfoy was involved.  
  
The article mostly talked about the continuous rise each year in the amount of birth defects and deaths (including the amount of squib births) in pureblood families due to inbreeding.  
  
"It says here that a healthy incorporation of magical blood without an apparent magical lineage will drastically increase healthy birth rates."  
  
"Why do you care about that, Tina? You're a muggleborn."  
  
"It means pureblooded hotties like Draco Malfoy will be looking for a muggleborn girl rather than a pureblooded girl!" Tina squealed, and Hermione winced at the sound. The clock struck nine at that point, and the girls flounced off to their dormitories with a vary eye towards the Head Girl for still being up.  
  
Hermione went back to her own room (thankfully Draco wasn't about their common room) with quite a bit to think about. Was Draco somehow trying to get out of marring a pureblood like Pansy, or trying to get out of having to marry a muggleborn? It all depended upon weather his father was keeping to the old ways, or..  
  
Hermione descended into sleep amongst the red and gold of her large, four- poster bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Lost  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione came out of her room the next morning, feeling refreshed and determined not to interfere in the affairs of silly boys such as Draco Malfoy. Her determination was short-lived, as she spotted him still in their common room. He was seated at his desk (engraved with silver snakes, of course), in their common room, probably doing last-minute homework, as she hadn't seen him do any the day before.  
  
"There's going to be a pop quiz in Potions," Malfoy said, not looking up from his textbook.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Hermione, out of surprise rather than lack of hearing. She stopped in the middle of placing her Potions textbook into her bag.  
  
"Just thought you might want to brush up a bit during breakfast. After all, you seemed to prefer spying to studying yesterday."  
  
"You seemed to be doing even less studying than I was," was all Hermione could think of to say. She felt a familiar fire rush through her veins as she continued, "And how do you know about this pop-quiz, anyway? You'd think, now that the war was over, Professor Snape wouldn't still hold Slytherin preferences-"  
  
"Nevermind!" Draco stopped her. He swept up his books and left swiftly after muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Just trying to help."  
  
Hermione shook her head, that was just impossible, and turned to go to breakfast.  
  
****  
  
Hermione had spent her breakfast going over in her notes and textbook the recent potions and theories they had been studying in Potions. After Hermione told them of the pop quiz, Ron and Harry hardly ate anything as they tried to cram a week's worth of knowledge into their brains. They had both been allowed into the N.E.W.T. level Potion class on contracts, much to Snape's displeasure.  
  
"Hey, how did you know about this quiz anyway, Hermione?" Ron asked as they filed into the classroom.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and was thankfully saved by the arrival of Professor Snape. She turned her attention towards the class, but Snape simply silently handed out parchments with brief instructions to have it complete by the end of the period without any talking whatsoever.  
  
Hermione heard Ron squirm next to her as he received his test, but a second later a long piece of parchment had been placed in front of her, and she was in encyclopedia-mode, opening the file cabinet-drawer in her mind for Potions, opening the correct folder where the information was stored, and analyzing that information on the parchment.  
  
At the end of the period Draco was called upon to collect all the papers, and as he swept by Hermione she could have sworn that his icy eyes flashed some message as he discreetly dropped a folded piece o parchment into her bag.  
  
The bell had hardly rung, when Hermione had rushed out of the room, in order to read the note. What could Draco have written that he couldn't say out loud?  
  
Opting to spend her free period in her room, Hermione quickly walked up to the portrait that concealed the doorway to her common room.  
  
"Narcissus," Hermione said, with a small grimace. She walked up the stairs that were revealed, and for some reason suddenly felt odd, as if there was a chill in the room..  
  
But rather than finding a window left open to the cooling weather, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the figure looming in front of the fireplace. Clean-cut dark robes flashing with silver fastenings in the shape of a snake, long white-blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail without a hair out of place, and an imposing presence that filled the room with an icy edge.  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, you are the Head Girl this year, then, Miss..Granger, is it?"  
  
"Yes, I am." He knew perfectly well that she was Hermione Granger, thought Hermione with a mental snort of disgust.  
  
"Indeed. I suspect you simply dropped by for a textbook or two."  
  
"It's my free period, during which I usually study."  
  
"Ah. How is your seventh year so far? " Lucius asked. Hermione couldn't believe it: Lucius Malfoy was making small talk with her!  
  
Before she could speak (or worse yet, lose her tempter), Draco walked into the room, looking as immaculate as his father, a great change from the day before. And through the calm, icy exterior, Hermione could see his eyes flashing at her presence there.  
  
Of course Malfoy wanted her out of there, and Hermione took the chance to flee into her room.  
  
She shut the door firmly behind her, and leaning against it, Hermione unfolded the parchment that Draco had given her. It was short and to the point, and although written hastily, Hermione noticed the beautifully curved letters:  
  
"Hermione,  
  
If you see my father around the school, do NOT talk to him nor give him any indication that you are more intelligent than a fruit fly."  
  
Hermione first noticed that it was unsigned. She secondly noticed that at least he didn't seem to think her dumber than a fruit fly. And then the reason Lucius had been so polite hit her.  
  
Oh dear, thought Hermione. But why would.? Oh dear.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was considering her as a possible match for his son.  
  
Suddenly the whole thing seemed absurdly funny. She, the bossy, know-it-all muggleborn, marrying Draco Malfoy, the most spoiled, most selfish, cream-of- the-top pureblood. She had to stifle her giggles, however, because it simply would not do for Malfoy and Son to hear random giggles from her room for no apparent reason. Oh second thought, maybe that would convince that ice-sculpture of a man that she was crazy and not a very good candidate after all..  
  
The letter made sense now. But Draco Malfoy need not worry that he was going to be hitched to Hermione..Hermione had already begun to formulate a plan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They really encourage me to write faster (Hint hint), and better, as well. I'm really getting sucked into this story..  
  
Blood Lost  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear some of the conversation in the common room. Hermione could hear the muted sounds of Lucius' voice, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying.  
  
'Are you a witch or aren't you?!' Ronald Weasley said in her head. Of course! Hermione dug underneath her bed for the box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the twins had given everyone at the end of the war, during the celebrations. Hermione was profusely glad she had not thrown the whole lot out, and practically elated to find a pair of Extendable Ears at the bottom of the box.  
  
She tucked her bushy curls behind her ears to insert the small device. Leaning down, she lead the fleshy string under the crack in the door. She only had a moment to think ("Look at yourself, Hermione! You're becoming a nosy sneak!") before she could clearly hear the voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I will see you at Winter Holidays, Draco. Don't disappoint me." And then.nothing. Was he gone? Draco didn't even say goodbye to his father, just 'poof' he was gone.  
  
Hermione leaned back in defeat, that certainly hadn't been very informative. Perhaps if hadn't been so concerned with whether to laugh out loud or not, she could have heard more..  
  
Then her thoughts were interrupted by a brisk knock on her door. Getting up off the floor, Hermione tucked the Extendable Ears in her pocket before opening the door.  
  
It was Malfoy the Younger, of course. Although his hair and clothes were still immaculate, a mask seemed to have slipped from his face.  
  
"Didn't you read the note?" he demanded.  
  
"Not until I got into my room. Perhaps you should have warned me earlier-"  
  
"Like there was time," Malfoy snorted.  
  
"And what exactly is your father doing at school in the middle of September?"  
  
"Listen, I'd rather not involve you in it.."  
  
"Looks like I'm already involved, Malfoy," Hermione countered.  
  
Draco took his time. Hermione could barely hear his concealed sigh as he seated himself on one of the couches that decorated their room. He leaned back and seemed to take over the green couch with his natural lounge; as distracted and distressed as he was, years of practice overtook his body.  
  
The common room was done in greens and golds, the only mixture of house colors that she and Draco could agree on. Hermione remembered the first day she had walked in here, to find the room completely done up in Slytherin colors. Taking out her wand, Hermione had turned most of the green things in the room to red, but that looked horrid with most of the silver. So she had added a little gold here and there, and when Draco walked in, the colors all met in a spectacular clash.  
  
Needless to say, there had been quite a lot of waving of wands and insults exchanged until Hermione had marched out of the room with a loud "humph", leaving Draco to what he willed with the room. Later, after she had calmed down, she found the common room had been tastefully decorated in green and gold, and Hermione couldn't argue if there seemed to be more green than gold.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, she took a seat on the opposite green chair.  
  
"Well?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Think about it; what's the most important thing to a Malfoy?" Draco said in his usual drawl.  
  
Hermione felt her blood boil, and she so dearly wanted to snap back 'Are we going to play guessing games all day?'. Instead, she calmly replied, "Money, power, and trying to appear to be better than everyone else."  
  
"Right, and how were the Malfoys better than everyone else?"  
  
"You are not-!" began Hermione.  
  
"WERE, Granger. I'm using past tense, I had assumed that you knew what that was.."  
  
"I know what it is, Malfoy," Hermione said. Then, she sighed. "And I've already figured out on my own just why your father was suddenly polite to a muggleborn witch. And I already know about that whole Pure-blood inbreeding thing, and I have to say although that might account for a lot.I'm a little skeptical about it all."  
  
"Skeptical? Well, did you know that I had three siblings?" Draco asked, sitting up fully. "I'm the only one that survived. And take a good look at most of the pure-blooded Slytherins: Crabbe and Goyle can't tell one end of a wand from the other, and the girls are either as ugly as Crabbe or as dull as Goyle."  
  
"There's a difference between them?" Hermione asked, not quite incredulously enough to make her statement sarcastic.  
  
"Well, not really." Hermione could have sworn she saw the edges of a smile on his lips before he frowned again. "This is serious, Hermione. My father is well aware of his mistake in choosing a pureblooded bride, thanks to all that research on it, and will certainly not be making the same mistake with me. Also, as you very well know, my father is trying to keep his high status and appease the post-war views that all wizards and witches ('And creatures' Hermione added silently, but she couldn't afford to begin fighting with Malfoy again so she kept quiet.) are equal. And what better way to show that than to have his very own son matched with a muggleborn witch?"  
  
"Fortunately, that poor muggleborn girl does not have to be me. Why would he be interested in me, of all the muggleborn witches?"  
  
"You can't deny that you are indeed the most powerful witch of our year, and my father knows it. It also adds even more weight to the match that the Malfoys are on the side of good, seeing as how you are such a hero now."  
  
"We'll he'll just have to find someone else, then, won't he?"  
  
"He will! You think I want to ruin your life like that? To drag you into the world I had too grow up in? The world of masks, dangerous games, and that cage of a Malfoy Manor. You wouldn't survive in the snake's den, Hermione," Draco said. He was inches in front of her, his last words so lowly spoken that Hermione leaned in to hear them.  
  
She could almost taste the words. Just like she could feel the blood fire coursing through her veins, rushing to the spot where his breath flowed across her ear. Something was happening to her..what had he been saying?  
  
Hermione stepped back, and saw a similar confused expression on Draco's face, and it was unlike the face she had seen him wear for so many years.  
  
The lunch bell rang, and Malfoy's mask snapped back into place once more; the spell was broken.  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
"You can't do this alone, Draco." Why do you care if I fall into the pit of snakes that kill with icy stares and frost breath? She asked in her mind, but not out loud.  
  
All Hermione could see were those eyes, like ice, as he swept out of the room.  
  
"I'm always alone." The words stayed behind long after he left the room, and they hung there, like icicles, where once a boy had stood. 


	4. Chapter 4

R22Blood Lost  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione was distracted.  
  
He wouldn't talk to her. She spent her time in their common room, wanting for him to come in. And then, when he did, he didn't even acknowledge her. He just sat at his desk and studied. Sometimes he wouldn't come back from wherever he had been until very late, and Hermione was obliged to go to bed so as not to seem to be waiting for him.  
  
So Hermione did what she always did, she buried herself in her studies. Soon the days flew by, and the weather turned colder. Before she knew it, it was Halloween.  
  
"It's Halloween, Hermione! Come to the feast!" yelled Ron, knocking at her door. She could hear Harry's laughter as well, and Hermione could appreciate that he was able to laugh now, when for so long..but those times where over.  
  
"I'm coming!" Hermione called, and with a broad smile she dashed down the stairs to join her friends.  
  
"Hermione, Hedwig just got back with a letter from your parents," Harry said, holding out a white envelope.  
  
"Oh, thanks for letting me borrow her, Harry. Just a minute, and I'll leave this here." Hermione went back up the stairs to put the letter by her bed for later reading. When she came back out, Malfoy was coming out of his room as well; they were standing face-to-face, ten feet away.  
  
When he didn't move, Hermione realized that he meant for her to go first. Moving with a quick burst of speed, she mentally scolded herself for standing there like a fool. She hurried down the steps to rejoin her friends, and (hopefully) forget about Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You seemed to have been holed up in there for the last month, Hermione," Harry said. "We haven't seen you much."  
  
"We do have our N.E.W.T.s this year, Harry. In fact, this is the most important year of our schooling," Hermione said. "And now that the war's over, we'll have a lot more time to devote to our studies."  
  
"You're already on us about N.E.W.T.s? Honestly, can't we just have fun for once? It's our last year, we have to make it count!" Ron said, not letting anything keep him down.  
  
And then they entered the Great Hall. It was decorated in grand splendor, with gigantic pumpkins carved and charmed so that their mouths screamed or grew long teeth. All above them, ghostly shadows and dark bats waltzed and whirled, and cast long shadows across the walls of the hall. The tables were full, overflowing with the feast as well as buckets of candy and jugs of pumpkin juice. Hermione was able to relax and enjoy the feast somewhat.  
  
She felt ice strike her in tiny pinpricks. She wasn't fast enough to catch his eyes on her from the other end of the hall, but the fact that he would not meet her stare gave away the fact that he had been watching her.  
  
She dared not spare a glance at him for the rest of the evening.  
  
****  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning and saw the white envelope on the table beside her bed, she realized she had forgotten all about it. The familiar rectangular shape, manufactured whiteness, and blue penned address gave away the fact that it was from muggles. Tearing open the letter neatly, Hermione read it even before she had brushed her teeth(which was saying a lot, since her parents were dentists):  
  
"Our Dearest Hermione,  
  
We are glad to hear that your last year of schooling is going well. We'd like to congratulate you once more on becoming Head Girl, and we hope you know that whatever you do, we will always be proud of you.  
  
We had a strange encounter the other day, with a wizard of your kind. It was odd, and neither your father nor I remember much of what happened. However, we can see that you will be well cared-for and happy, and we wish you to know that you have our blessing.  
  
With Love, Your Mother and Father"  
  
Something was definitely not right with this letter. Hermione rushed about, quickly getting dressed and brushing her teeth. Her hair she simply sprayed a bit of de-frizz, and hoped a ponytail would hold the bushy curls.  
  
And then as she rushed out to her common room, she didn't know what to do. Should she go to Dumbledore? Her parents did not seem to be in any grave danger, and there wasn't much danger to be found. No, it wasn't important enough to go to Dumbledore over, it was just a silly feeling that a silly little girl had.  
  
Hermione calmed herself down, and made her way down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.  
  
There were a few students up, but not many. Usually by this time the Hall was half-full, but many had slept in after the feast. More filed in as Hermione ate, and soon the post came. Hermione was perusing the pages when something caught her eye:  
  
"Announcing the Engagement of Draco Malfoy,  
son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,  
to Hermione Granger.  
To be wed on Midsummer's Day of the coming year."  
  
Hermione gasped out loud. How dare he do something like this! She couldn't be engaged, they hadn't..Draco hadn't even..Thoughts flew back and forth across Hermione mind, creating quite a clutter. She had a fleeting thought about the mysterious letter from her parents, then one of Draco seeming to always be avoiding her, and the thought that he hadn't after all, 'Thought of something' and taken care of this like he said he would. This simply could not be happening..  
  
And yet it was. Hermione looked about the Great Hall, grateful that many had slept in, and fewer still read the Prophet. Her eye was caught by a giggling group of girls that kept sending glances her way, and Draco Malfoy was no where in sight.  
  
Hermione leapt out of her chair, and marched out of the Great Hall, her parents letter clenched in one hand, and in the other the Daily Prophet Special Notices page was becoming quite crinkled. She had a very belated appointed with one Slytherin Prince. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: A slightly longer chapter, yay! I never really intended the story to go like this..but what can I say, it took up a life of it's own. Please review! They fill me with joy and get my fingers itching to type more!  
  
Blood Lost  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"YOU!" Hermione banged on the door to Malfoy's room, with fury she had never felt before. Draco opened his door, and was trying to shut it again, but Hermione put herself in the way of the doorway.  
  
" 'Oh, no, Hermione, don't worry, I'll figure something out.' Yeah, right! I told you that you couldn't do it alone, but no, you wouldn't accept my help. And now we're..argh!" Hermione ranted on.  
  
"Let me explain, Granger."  
  
"Oh, no." Hermione took a few deep breaths. "We are going strait to Dumbledore."  
  
"We've got classes-" began Draco.  
  
"Now."  
  
****  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Granger, but your parents signed the contract. You and Mr. Malfoy are betrothed under this magical contract." Dumbledore was seated at his desk, and spoke as calmly as ever. Hermione sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"My parents wouldn't sign my life away like that, Professor Dumbledore. Malfoy must have cast some sort of spell over them..or something. Can't we prove that with this letter?" Hermione held up the letter from her parents, and tried to smooth out the crinkles a bit.  
  
"That letter is not proof enough over the status of Malfoy in the Ministry. They would say that is no spell to force someone to sign something, besides imperio, which would have been noticed by the Ministry."  
  
"But they wouldn't.."  
  
"I believe he made have used some other, lesser dark spell. And that we could not prove.  
  
"I'm afraid there's nothing to be done with it, except that, I hope you will be able to use this for the cause of good. If I may, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore turned towards Draco. He had been leaning against the wall, quietly, while Hermione had shouted and Dumbledore had talked in his calming voice.  
  
"She may as well know." Draco' voice was low.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, turning towards Draco. His eyes caught hers and held them, though it was Dumbledore who spoke.  
  
"Young Mr. Malfoy was a secret spy for the Order during the war, known only to me. Although he was not able to gather as much information as Professor Snape was, he could get into place that Severus could not, such as Malfoy Manor."  
  
"You were working on the side of the Order?" Hermione asked, her mouth gaping open.  
  
"Contrary to popular beliefs, I had no wish to become a servant to Voldemort, like my father. Even if Voldemort had one, I'd always be far beneath him, forever doing his dirty work."  
  
"Then, this is good! Why doesn't everyone know about it, now?"  
  
"Because if my father knew-" Draco seemed to not want to go along with this train of thought, and Hermione said instead:  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And speaking of Lucius Malfoy..Draco here has been keeping an eye on him for me. Lucius has always been lured by the darkness, and enraptured by the power of dark magic," Dumbledore said.  
  
"You mean, he may try to become a dark lord?"  
  
"As of yet nothing is for certain. However, the possibility is great. You see now, Hermione, why it would be a great advantage for you to be so placed in the Malfoy household. However, I cannot make you do this, no one can. If it is indeed, truly your wish, I would try to fight against the Lucius in the Council of the Ministry in this matter. At the heart of all paths, it is our own choices that create our destiny."  
  
And then, Hermione said a most astounding thing: "I'll do it."  
  
She could see Draco stand up strait, and the smile grow upon Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Ah, well, then. That quite settles the matter," Dumbledore said, dismissing them. Then, before they could exit through his office doors, he asked: "Could I offer you a lemon drop before you leave?"  
  
****  
  
"Damn, I almost got away," Draco said, as they walked down the hallway back to their common room to grab their books for class.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Draco seemed surprised, as if he had not noticed that he had been speaking aloud, or that Hermione was walking next to him. Whatever it was, he covered it up quickly.  
  
"From those bloody lemon drops. Every single time I have a meeting with Dumbledore, he offers me one of those lemons drops. I thought for sure he had forgotten this time.."  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed. Out loud. At something Draco Malfoy had said.  
  
He didn't laugh, but when she looked up at him, she saw amusement in his eyes, and Hermione looked at him as if for the first time. Intelligent gray eyes were set evenly between a strait and pointed nose; high cheekbones and pale skin marked his noble lineage. His white-blonde hair wasn't slicked back impeccably, but neither was it completely disheveled, and Hermione found the look more becoming.. Hermione couldn't believe what she had agreed to do.  
  
Hermione put herself into 'plan' mode: "We have to decide how we're going to act in front of everyone. I have to think of something to tell Harry and Ron.."  
  
"You can't tell them the complete truth."  
  
"But they're my best friends.." Hermione said. "They can be trusted to keep a secret!"  
  
"And if my father somehow found out -even if it wasn't the fault of Potter or Weasley- then both you and I would be most certainly dead."  
  
Hermione dropped the matter. Something in Draco's voice told her that he wasn't using the word 'dead' lightly. "They won't be happy with you."  
  
"Have they ever been? I'm quite used to it, Hermione."  
  
Hermione was silent. Something struck her as odd.  
  
"Listen, I'm not the only one who provoked and started all this-"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's..you called me 'Hermione'."  
  
"That is your name, isn't it?"  
  
"But you always used to call me Granger, or.."  
  
"I haven't used that word in a year at least, Hermione. And I've called you by your first name all this year, if you haven't noticed."  
  
They were now in their common room. Hermione grabbed her bookbag and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Right. Well, then. I believe we missed all of Charms. The bell will be ringing in just a few minutes. I've got Arithmancy next.." Hermione said quietly, as if to herself. She still wasn't quite sure if this had all been real.  
  
"Goodbye," Hermione said.  
  
"Goodbye," he replied, without moving. She realized it was the first time they had said that to each other, and it had been said without a trace of malice, sarcasm or hatred.  
  
"Wait. You'd better take this," said Draco. Hermione stopped two feet from the stairs and turned to face him. Draco was rummaging in his desk for something. It was a small black box. "Everyone's probably talking about it, and it would odd for you not to wear a ring.."  
  
He walked towards her and opened the box. Inside was a silver ring set with a rather large, dark, probably magical stone that flashed green, and with small diamonds embedded in the band.  
  
Not daring herself to touch Draco, she carefully lifted out the ring and slipped it onto her left ring-finger. It seemed too large at first, but then it shrunk to fit her slender finger perfectly. Like magic.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, not looking up. She could feel heat rising in her face, and she turned back around and moved down the stairs, out of the portrait doorway, and towards another normal lesson of Arithmancy.  
  
This was certainly the weirdest year yet. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe I got so many reviews! I'm going to start writing longer chapters, and now that break's over, updates will be farther apart. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
Blood Lost  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"We'll kill him."  
  
Hermione looked up from her book. She had been hiding in the library, after having to endure all manners of stares that day. Although she had picked a favorite chair in a well-concealed corner of the library (and had moved a few stacks of books around to conceal herself further), she knew it would only be a matter of time before her friends found her. It didn't take long for gossip to travel through Hogwarts.  
  
She moved to close the book and felt an unfamiliar weight on her hand. The ring glinted green rainbows in the late-autumn light streaming in from the window. Hermione sighed and looked up.  
  
Ron's tall, lank form towered over a stack of books, and Harry was right next to him. Green and blue eyes were narrowed with fury.  
  
"Before you guys say anything..well, I think we'd better talk someplace safer."  
  
In Hermione's common room, they sat down on the long, green couches. All the way over there, Ron had been muttering under his breath. Hermione could guess the gist of what he was saying.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Harry asked first. He seemed to have calmed down a bit, but still looked tensed and poised to fight.  
  
"Yes, and there's nothing to be done about the contract. My parents signed it."  
  
"But- your parents wouldn't-" Harry began.  
  
"I think they might have been under some sort of spell, but there's no way to prove it."  
  
"Isn't there some way your parents could testisfy?"  
  
They're muggles, Harry. Besides, I don't even know if they would, even if they could. The spell-" Hermione broke off, and saw that they had to go on. There's nothing we do about it for the moment. But you guys can relax, all right?"  
  
"RELAX?!" Ron yelled. His whole face was redder than ever before.  
  
"It's for the cause of the good-" Hermione began, trying to instill some hope in her voice.  
  
"If you mean promoting good-feeling between Houses and between Purebloods and Muggleborns." Harry began while shaking his head.  
  
"That as well, but the main thing is I'll be able to keep an eye on Lucius Malfoy, you see.?" Hermione looked at Harry, trying to make him understand.  
  
"And Draco Malfoy," Harry said, comprehending. Hermione didn't correct him -she couldn't-, perhaps it was better if they thought she was watching him as well. "But Hermione, is that worth being married to that slimy, snobby git.."  
  
"Draco doesn't want this any more than I do. Besides, I can take care of myself." Hermione looked into his eyes. Harry knew very well that she could take care of herself. Wasn't she the one to organize a rescue mission to save Harry at the very end?  
  
"And that contract, are you sure there's no way to get out of it? Surely, they can't marry you without your consent."  
  
"I'm afraid wizarding marriages can be arranged by the parents. I don't have any choice in the matter. You guys had better go," Hermione said, looking at the clock. It was almost time for dinner, but Hermione wasn't hungry.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we won't let this happen!" Ron said, the first full sentence he'd said so far, and perhaps all day. His eye caught on the flash of Hermione's ring in firelight, and he paled. "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
"What else am I supposed to do, Ron?" Hermione asked, for once without her usual fighting energy.  
  
"Come on, Ron. Hermione will be okay," Harry said. "We're always here for you, Hermione. I just hope..er, I hope you won't actually have to-" He paused to take a breath and started again. "I hope this is all worth it."  
  
Hermione hoped it was, as well.  
  
****  
  
"Eek! I can't believe you're engaged to the richest, sexiest guy in our year!" squealed Lavender, who was perched on Hermione's bed, and was trying to brush Hermione's long, unruly hair.  
  
Parvati was on the rug, looking at Witch's Weekly, and answered with an excited squeal of her own. They had invited themselves into Hermione's dormitory for a 'girl's night'. While Hermione could sometimes tolerate Lavender and Parvati (after all, they had shared a dormitory for six years), the girls certainly weren't her favorite people.  
  
Better than trying to deal with Ron and Harry, thought Hermione with a grimace. The girls had spent the first five minutes simply exclaiming over the ring and what kind of stone it was.  
  
"It's a huge Green Bloodstone; a very expensive magical variety, too. And those must be iced diamonds! I wonder how old this is, is it a family heirloom?"  
  
Hermione couldn't answer any of their questions about the ring, and the girls moved onto other topics (all the topics on their mind, however, had to do with the recent developments in Hermione's life).  
  
"You have to tell us all about it! When did you guys get together? Did you have to meet in secret-" Lavender began.  
  
"Because during the war he was on the other side, and you still had to pretend to hate each other-" Parvati broke in.  
  
"But you were really soul mates and loved each other-" Lavender again. She had stopped brushing, and was now waving the brush about to emphasize her point.  
  
"You were the unattainable princess, too beautiful for the normal ranks of Hogwarts boys-" Parvati had completely dismissed the article she had been reading to better engage in the (one-sided, or at least, one-dimensioned) conversion.  
  
"And he was the dark Slytherin Prince, never showing what he felt, and you were the only one with whom he could take off his mask and show his real feelings-" Another wave of the brush.  
  
"Except of course he really wasn't evil. And after the war-" Parvati again.  
  
This is hitting way to close to the mark, thought Hermione.  
  
"Please, you guys," Hermione finally broke in. "I really don't think- that's not how it is at all. In fact, neither of us wants to get married to each other!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Lavender, setting down the brush.  
  
"It was all arranged by..our parents," said Hermione. She was developing the Slytherin trait of not telling the whole truth, she realized.  
  
"Oh." They were struck dumb for a moment, and Hermione took the pause to open up a book. And then-  
  
"You were forced to marry by your parents-" Lavender said as she started to braid Hermione's hair into submission.  
  
"Unknowingly, you both had crushes on each other for the longest time-"  
  
"But you kept fighting whenever you'd meet- in a battle of wits -you're both so smart--"  
  
"And then, one day.."  
  
They had stopped. Hermione looked up from the book she really hadn't been reading. Lavender had finished braiding her hair, and both of them looked expectantly at her.  
  
"And then, what?"  
  
"You crossed the line," Lavender said, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"What line?"  
  
"The very thin line between anger and passion," Parvati's voice was faraway.  
  
Hermione was silent.  
  
"Everyone knows that if two people fight like you and Draco do, that they really are perfect for each other. He's the only guy who could keep up with you, I'd bet," Lavender said.  
  
"I doubt we'll end up in love like one of your fairy-tale stories, Lavender," said Hermione, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
But Lavender and Parvati only exchanged knowing glances.  
  
Hermione didn't try to argue, she knew Parvati and Lavender well enough to know that they wouldn't be swayed from their romantic visions. She let them talk on, and once it started growing late, she transfigured her two large chairs into something like a couple of comfy chair-bed.  
  
Hermione felt herself nodding off, when Parvati asked her something.  
  
"Have you thought about the wedding, Hermione?"  
  
"Huh?" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm sure it will be the biggest event of the year! It's not everyday that a Malfoy gets married," declared Lavender. She certainly didn't seem tired in the least.  
  
"Could we help you, Hermione? Though, I'm sure Draco's mother will be the one planning a lot of it. We'll at least be able to buy some new dress robes, even if we can't help.." Parvati said, her voice trailing off.  
  
Hermione realized she didn't know anything about wizarding marriages. She remembered reading something..weren't they based off ancient pagan rituals? Well, she was going to have to look that up in the library..  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, and the other two girls seemed to have talked themselves into sleep.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, and had a fleeting image of the Narcissa Malfoy she had seen at the World Cup three years before. Would she had to see them before.?  
  
Remember, Hermione, you're doing this to keep an eye on Lucius, she told herself. In fact, it would be best if she could go to Malfoy Manor over winter break. She made another mental note to talk to Malfoy (Draco, she corrected herself), right before falling into sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Lost: Chapter 7

Author's Note: Could this be? An update?! *dodges rotten fruit* Sorry for the long delay, but I had a bad case of writers block, a few periods of wallowing in misery where I wondered if this fic was worth it, if anyone really cared about it, etc. Please show your appreciation for my vigilance and hard work (and to make sure that there is a next chapter….) by reviewing! Thanks!

Chapter 7

A week before Christmas vacation, a package arrived for Hermione.

The large dark brown owl had arrived through the window in her common room, rather than at breakfast. Curious, Hermione untied the rather large parcel and sent the owl in the general direction of the Owlery.

On top of the parcel was a letter, address to her, in a small, neat, but unfamiliar script.

_To the Future Mrs. Malfoy,_

Hermione grimaced, and continued reading.

I have sent you a few key items for your wardrobe, which I am positive is in a less-than-suitable state for a Malfoy. As I am sure you are ignorant of the etiquette and customs of pureblooded witches, I took it upon myself to ensure that you will not embarrass or disgrace the Malfoy name.

Hermione pause to look at the signature at the end of the very long letter (three pieces of two feet of parchment!), and saw that it was from Narcissa Malfoy, her future mother-in-law. Hermione had to prevent herself from gagging.

The intent of the letter was clear, and the attitude of Mrs. Malfoy even more so: she did not want her son marrying a muggleborn witch, but would not dare go against her husband. Hermione had a bad feeling that she was not going to get along with Narcissa Malfoy at all; she continued to read.

The blue traveling robes (and cloak!)  should be worn on the day of your arrival, with your hair neatly pinned and tied back with the matching ribbon….

Hermione paused to open the package. Sure enough, right on top Hermione could see the fabric of a dark blue set of robes, made of a foreign fabric (possibly magically made) that was something like velvet, yet a bit more practical. She picked it up and out unfolded a glorious mass of the dark blue robe. Hermione allowed herself to gasp; these must have cost a fortune! 

And there was more, another piece of fabric of an even darker hue was the traveling cloak, and beneath that, a gorgeous set of lavender dress robes, with blue chiffon overlay, and matching ribbons…. Hermione turned back to the letter skimming through it.

_The lavender dinner robes are for the first night of dinner…. _

If nothing else, Narcissa Malfoy certainly was thorough and precise. She listed each item specifically, and it seemed as though she had way too much time on her hands. 

_I, of course, could not get you a complete wardrobe in one day of shopping without so much as a picture of you to determine the colors that would go with your complexion and the cut, so everything is rather simple. I'm afraid we will have to go shopping again on your first day here…._

_Please take the time to acquire and read the following books which will give you guidelines as to what is expected of you at Malfoy Manor: _The Young Witch's Primer, The Book of Etiquette for Pureblood Parties, _and the classic novel entitled:  _Cassandra Malfoy: The Diary of a Young Woman._ I hope these enlighten you, and I am looking forward to seeing you this Christmas Break._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione did a double take. She glanced at the letter, and they were still there. _THIS Christmas Break?_ she almost screamed. It was way too soon; she hadn't been expecting to have to meet the Malfoys until….well, until the actual wedding.

Hermione decided she needed to have a long, belated chat with one Draco Malfoy.

****

It wasn't until the night before they left for Christmas Break that Hermione was able to corner him for more than a few seconds. Their previous conversation had been thus:

Hermione: We need to talk.

Draco: mumble, grumble.

Hermione: You didn't tell me I'd be going to Malfoy Manor for Christmas!

Draco: It was rather obviously implied….

Hermione: Well, you could have warned me!

Draco: Sorry, Granger, but I've have other less-fortunate peers to pester.

"Hermione. My name is Hermione," she said aloud now. She was on the roof just above their common room, and Draco Malfoy was perched at the edge of it, looking out across the dark grounds of Hogwarts.

It was freezing, and probably dangerous, but Hermione stepped out onto the roof, and slowly walked towards Draco. He didn't even have a cloak on, but he went about as if he wasn't cold in the slightest.

And perhaps he wasn't, Hermione added. There, in Draco's hand was a bottle of something that looked suspiciously like Firewiskey. Hermione's first impulse was to grab the bottle and dump it out, and scold Draco, but the last thing she needed was to end this conversation in a fight, for Draco had begun to talk

It must have been the Firewiskey, thought Hermione later, for surely Draco wouldn't have talked in such a way if he had been sober.

"Did you know it was Potter who made me realize….?" Draco snorted.

"I was going to kill him for putting Father in Azkaban. I really was going to do it. During the Battle of Hogsmead, when all the teachers left to fight, I caught him unawares with a simple leg-locker curse. I carried him to a deserted classroom, and then….

"I had no idea what to do. I hadn't thought it through as I should have. I hadn't thought about how I was going to kill him, how to make it look like an accident or suicide….

"Potter realized this, got a bit of Slytherin in him I guess, and he started talking….for the first time I was able to see past the Golden Boy's exterior….

"He said I had a choice. Something about it being our choices that makes us who we are; he went on, but I wasn't really listening. All I could think about was that one word: choice. I never really had a choice, but at that moment, I did.

"I told him that he was spitting out manure, that…I don't know what I was saying, but I was already beginning to doubt the words that were spilling out of my mouth.

"He said a lot of stuff. Some of it didn't really make sense, but I remember, I remember him asking, 'Do you want to become another one of Voldemort's groveling servants?' He painted out that life, that future; me, forever at the beck and call of some power hungry git. I panicked, I was ready to kill him right then and there, no planning at all, and take the consequences.

"I mean, what else could I do? It wasn't like I'd had any choice. It was the way things were; I was expected to follow in my father's footsteps. There wasn't any other road for me.

"Then Potter said: 'It doesn't have to be like that. It's not too late to turn to the side of the light.' But that was an impossibility, it wasn't like Potter could actually win against the Dark Lord. And he said, 'There are many things you don't know about our strengths, our secret weapons; with you on our side, the light has every chance of winning.

"But why would anyone believe that I, the hated son of a Death Eater be anything but evil? And Potter gave me his word that once the war was over, I could make a new name for myself, get rid of the Malfoy's name's evil taint."

But he wouldn't be able to, not with his father still alive, and possibility of Lucius becoming the next Dark Lord.

"And that's when you decided to become a spy for the light?" Hermione asked when he did not continue.

Draco glanced up, with a look of surprise evident on his face. He must have forgotten that she was there, lost in his memories. He didn't answer just looked at her with those icy eyes.

The wind picked up, and it gave Hermione an excuse to shiver. She leaned over and took away the bottle from Draco, sealing her lips tightly. Draco gave something like a smile, (but it was dark, and Hermione couldn't quite see; she might have imagined it) and said:

"Time to go to sleep and prepare for a long Christmas of pretending."


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Lost Chapter 8

Hermione floated in a warm expanse of dreams. Her head leaned on a warm shoulder, and there was something safe about the feeling that encompassed her. And then she was kissing someone, flying across ocean waters, and up into the sky, and a body without a distinguishable face that fit perfectly against hers.

When Hermione woke, she felt like she wanted to cry. To be loved, is that so much to ask for? To have a shoulder to lean against, to have someone to kiss, someone to love and love you back….

And all she had was Malfoy.

_It's just a betrothal_, she told herself. _Who knows, Lucius will make one mistake, one miss-step, and we will have him. I don't care if I have to go snooping about the place all night; I'll find out just what Lucius is up to and then I'll be free, Draco will be free._

Soon, it was time to rise from the comfortable warmth of her bed.

Hermione contemplated whether she should disregard Mrs. Malfoy's letter and just wear her own garb, but then thought better of it. This is a different game you're playing Hermione, she told herself. And if you know the rules, you might as well use them.

The only problem was that Hermione had no idea what to wear under the traveling robes. Pureblooded wizards surely didn't wear muggle clothing; did they wear nothing other than their knickers? 

Hermione scolded herself for leaving this till the last minute, now she didn't have time to go to the library. She hurriedly ran through her memory, trying to remember pictures, or any book where clothing had been mentioned. Anything she remembered seemed so out-of-date….

Of course, the etiquette books! Hermione had checked a few of them out of the library, but had avoided reading them after the first page. They were so sickeningly brainwashing material for airheaded purebloods that Hermione felt as though she would puke after the first page. 

They were under her bed. She took out _The Young Witches Primer _and searched for the section about dress. Wincing past the sickeningly polite tone, Hermione deduced that clothing for purebloods hadn't changed much in the past couple of hundred years. And of course Hermione didn't have anything like that…

_This dress will have to do_, thought Hermione holding up a wrinkled blue sundress from the bottom of her trunk.

_Why am I getting in such a state over dress_? Hermione would think after she was dressed and all was packed and ready to go.

A knock sounded at her door; it was time to go.

****

There was a carriage taking them from Hogwarts' grounds to their portkey held in Hogsmead. Hermione was instantly reminded of the eighteenth century, and she remembered that wizarding families were slow to change. 

"You realize that you won't be able to go snooping about whenever you please," Draco said. He looked none the worse for having drank a whole bottle of Firewiskey the night before; nothing was visibly wrong, anyway. The perks of being a Slytherin. 

"My father will expect it of you. He'll be expecting you to try and uncover something about him," Draco continued.

"Then why bother at all?" Hermione asked, partly just to see if she could get a rise out of Malfoy.

"We have to play his game for now." The bait wasn't taken. And then Hermione's thoghts swiveled on his next sentence: "Just be careful."

Hermione raised an eyebrow; now he actually cared if she happened to live or die? After avoiding her like the black plague for almost two months?

"Just what are we going to do if we find out something?"

"Depends on what it is. Don't go talking out loud about anything that might hint about the fact I'm-"

"Spying?" offered Hermione. Draco ignored her.

"No place in Malfoy Manor is safe for us to talk unless I explicitly place a silencing charm and warding charm around the small area."

****

Hermione didn't even get a chance to see the outside of Malfoy Manor; the portkey took them directly to some sort of entrance hall. The first words that popped into Hermione's head were: _huge_ and _cold_. The ceiling reached several stories in height before tapering off in an ornate series of gilded decoration and sky windows. The whole room was pearly white tinted with blues and silvers; marble floor, inlaid stone walls, torches bearing the Malfoy seal and decorated with jade or emeralds or moonstone….

Draco was watching her. Hermione checked herself; she stood up strait and waited for him to speak first.

Seemingly satisfied, Draco turned with a swish of his robes (a move no doubt taken from Professor Snape, or perhaps his father….) and walked down the hall. His shiny boots tapped; the only sound save for their breath.

Hermione followed Draco into a sitting room where his parents waited. It was odd to see that these two people had created Draco, that he'd grown up in this ice-palace. It didn't look very comforting; no wonder he'd always been so adverse to the love of friendships, and those who had them.

Lucius Malfoy was a statue of an older version of Draco, but with narrowed eyes and more of a pinch to his features. He silently greeted Draco with a nod, and his eyes rested on Hermione where they seemed to appraise her.

Hermione glared openly; screw the rules.

Draco was kissing his mother's hand, and she gave a small smile before immediately drawing her gaze to Hermione.

Unfortunately, Hermione was still glaring.

Narcissa Malfoy's surprise was well hidden; or perhaps she had expected it. Hermione briefly wondered whether it would be more off-putting to behave like the barbarian they thought she was, or to have perfect manners that they wouldn't be able to find fault with.

Like the other Malfoys, Narcissa sported pale blonde hair and light eyes, and Hermione briefly wondered if Lucius had chosen her just for that. But then, she must've been a perfect pureblooded young lady as well….

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Hermione," Mrs. Malfoy said as she took a seat upon one of the low couches.

Hermione followed her lead and took a seat as well. 

"Draco, do please leave me to converse with your betrothed. Then I shall send her to you so you can properly show her the Manor before dinner."

Draco left, leaving her alone with her 'mother-in-law' to-be.

"Oh, I didn't even give you a chance to change out of those traveling clothes," Narcissa said, rising and taking Hermione's cloak from around her shoulders. "Did you like them? I never had a daughter to spoil with clothes before. Girl robes are so much more varied than boy's, I made quite a day of shopping for those robes."

Hermione was surprised at the words that came forth from Mrs. Malfoy's mouth. They were polite, true, but she had expected something more of cold hatred from this woman who was the wife of the next possible Dark Lord.

"Blue isn't really quite your color, I'm afraid," Mrs. Malfoy continued. Hermione instantly flushed; blue was her favorite color.

Before Hermione knew it, an appointed to go shopping the next day was made, and she was whisked away by Draco along the large hall. Had she even said a word? Hermione couldn't recall.

It was already late afternoon. Draco apologized; there wasn't enough to time to show her around, and surely she would want this time to prepare for dinner?

It was obvious Draco was putting on an act. And he expected her to do the same.

Hermione changed into the dinner robes. They were lavender, probably not her color as it was very close to blue. Had Narcissa been expecting some pale–haired beauty to wear these light blue garments? Or perhaps she just didn't know that there were other colors besides every shade of blue and silver.

The door opened, and Hermione knew who it was.

His eyes flashed like starlight. Or moonlight. Or some other divine silver light that struck Hermione almost blind.

He was close now, and against the wall, in this unfamiliar palace, Hermione had no place to run. Inches from each other, Draco's breath drew lightly across her forehead. He leaned down to look her in the eyes, and Hermione saw a question expressed in his features, something entirely different. Unconsciously, Hermione tilted her head up; it almost seemed as if….

"Dinner is served!" exclaimed the House-elf as he bounded into the room. Then he noticed Draco and Hermione's positions. "Oh! I is so sorry, Young Master. I must be going then, to walk across the coals; unless Young Master has a certain punishment for Ginka?"

"No, it's quite alright." When the house-elf left, Draco let out a small sigh. Then he took his wand from a fold in his robes and whispered a couple of charms about the sitting area.

"Well, that ought to appease Father," Draco said when he was done.

"Excuse me?" Hermione whirled 

"Ginka is very loyal to my father. He'll be sure to pass along the message."

"You planned this." Was she relieved or disappointed?

"Yes," Draco simply said. Hermione took a moment to notice the dark robes he was wearing, some sort of shade that looked almost purple, meant to compliment her light robes. The effect might have worked if she had black hair, but her brown tresses….great, she was already turning into a young lady, contemplating dress robe colors. Time to get her mind back on the matter at hand.

"Well, you could have warned me. I was about to slap you, you know."

"But you have to pretend to be falling for my charms."

"If we are to fool your father I believe your charms need a little work." Merlin, she wasn't flirting now, was she?

Silver eyes met hers, and a brow raised in question. "Shall we then?" he offered his arm, and the pair stepped into the hall of facades, masks, and deceivement. 


End file.
